thoughtexperimentumfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Чайник Рассела
Чайник Рассела – мысленный эксперимент, предложенный британским философом, математиком, педагогом, логиком и общественным деятелем Бертраном Расселом в 1952 году в его статье «Существует ли Бог?» («''Is There a God?»'') для объяснения принципа, вытекающего из «Бритвы Оккама» согласно которому бремя доказывания (например, истинности религиозных утверждений) лежит на утверждающем. Оригинальная формулировка В 1952 году в статье под названием «Существует ли Бог?» (Is There a God?), отправленной в редакцию, но так и не опубликованной в журнале Illustrated, Рассел, убеждённый атеист, писал: Оригинальный текст: "Many orthodox people speak as though it were the business of skeptics to disprove received dogmas rather than of dogmatists to prove them. This is, of course, a mistake. If I were to suggest that between the Earth and Mars there is a china teapot revolving about the sun in an elliptical orbit, nobody would be able to disprove my assertion provided I were careful to add that the teapot is too small to be revealed even by our most powerful telescopes. But if I were to go on to say that, since my assertion cannot be disproved, it is intolerable presumption on the part of human reason to doubt it, I should rightly be thought to be talking nonsense. If, however, the existence of such a teapot were affirmed in ancient books, taught as the sacred truth every Sunday, and instilled into the minds of children at school, hesitation to believe in its existence would become a mark of eccentricity and entitle the doubter to the attentions of the psychiatrist in an enlightened age or of the Inquisitor in an earlier time" Перевод: "Многие верующие ведут себя так, словно не догматикам надлежит доказывать общепринятые постулаты, а наоборот — скептики обязаны их опровергать. Это, безусловно, не так. Если бы я стал утверждать, что между Землей и Марсом вокруг Солнца по эллиптической орбите вращается фарфоровый чайник, никто не смог бы опровергнуть моё утверждение, добавь я предусмотрительно, что чайник слишком мал, чтобы обнаружить его даже при помощи самых мощных телескопов. Но заяви я далее, что, поскольку моё утверждение невозможно опровергнуть, разумный человек не имеет права сомневаться в его истинности, то мне справедливо указали бы, что я несу чушь. Однако если бы существование такого чайника утверждалось в древних книгах, о его подлинности твердили каждое воскресенье и мысль эту вдалбливали с детства в головы школьников, то неверие в его существование казалось бы странным, а сомневающийся — достойным внимания психиатра в просвещённую эпоху, а ранее — внимания инквизитора" Исследования, критика Питер ЭткинсЗдесь и далее достаточно большая часть информации взята из Википедииhttps://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Чайник_Рассела и РациоВикиhttps://ru.rationalwiki.org/wiki/Чайник_Рассела. объясняет идею чайника Рассела тем, что учёный не обязан доказывать отрицательные утверждения, поскольку, в соответствии с принципом бритвы Оккама, из двух теорий, объясняющих одно и то же, более сложная теория (в которой, наряду с прочим, присутствуют высшие существа) должна быть отвергнута, и должна быть принята более простая теория - поэтому, Чайник можно рассматривать как частный случай Бритвы Оккама (применение таковой в сфере религии). Кроме того, из идеи Чайника следует факт несравнимости религий - ведь то равнозначно сравнению истинности Чайника, вращающегося между Землёй и Марсом, и Венчика, находящегося в Галактике Андромеды по дальности объекта и по весу книг, в коих они описаны. Так же, Чайник является аргументом не только по отношению к религиям, но и прочим догматичным и шарлатанским утверждениям, лишённым аргументов, частный случай коих представляют всевозможные лженауки. Значит, Чайник, являясь иллюстрацией критерия фальсифицируемости, определяет собой лженауку - ведь если некое учение, школа или утверждение подходит под определение Чайника, оно, однозначно, должно быть признанным недействительным. Однако, стоить помнить о различие недействительности и ложности - ведь любое утверждение, являясь недействительным, хоть и не может уверяться как правда (даже с указанием очень малой вероятности), но правдой может быть до момента приведения исчерпывающего аргумента против. Например, возможно, неким образом в космосе молекулы фарфора, несмотря на все вероятности, и правда сложились в Чайник, в данный момент находящийся между Марсом и Землёй и вращающейся по эллипсоидной орбите вокруг Солнца. Но вот, например, факт того, что на дне Марианской Впадины 5 часов назад образовался фарфоровый Чайник и нынче находится там, заведомо является ложным, ибо мы знаем о хрупкости фарфора и давлении в 1086.3 атмосфер на дне Марианской Впадины. Потому, Чайник Рассела не опровергает существование бога и существование Венчика в Галактике Андромеды, но опровергает истинность этих высказываний. 1. Философ Брайан Гарви из Ланкастерского университета утверждает, что аналогия с чайником неудачна для религии, так как и верующий, и отрицающий веру просто не согласятся о наличии одного предмета во Вселенной. Гарви указывает, что заявление теиста о существовании вещи не является важным, как и мнение атеиста — каждый отстаивает субъективное объяснение причинно-следственных связей космоса: "Атеист не просто отрицает то, что утверждает теист. Атеист, вдобавок к этому, убеждён в том, что Вселенная такая, какая она есть, не из-за Бога. Она такая или из-за чего-то другого, или причины, почему она такая, нет вообще." 2. Эрик Рейтан считает, что вера в Бога отличается от веры в чайник, поскольку чайник материален, и поэтому однозначно познаваем. Таким образом философ утверждает, что всё наше знание о мире не даёт нам веского основания полагать, что вера в чайник Рассела оправдана и, по крайней мере, некоторого основания, что его нет. Контр: можно представить утверждение о нематериальной Поварёшке, какая вмешивается в судьбу людей и определяет позицию кванта при наблюдении - чем тогда она будет отличаться от утверждения, касающегося Бога? 3. Философ Пол Чемберлен полагает, что логической ошибкой является утверждение о том, что положительная истина (positive truth) должна нести бремя доказывания, в то время как отрицательная истина (negative truth) нет. Также он считает, что всякая истина (all truth) несёт на себе бремя доказывания, и, следовательно, подобно матушке Гусыне с зубной феей, аналогия с чайником Рассела несёт на себе такое же большое бремя доказывания. И не по причине своей «отрицательности», а из-за незначительности. Чемберлен подытоживает: "Когда мы представляем себе привычных, знаковых персон, будь то Платон, Нерон, Уинстон Черчилль или Джордж Вашингтон, вместо вымышленных, то становится ясно, что отрицающий существование этих людей несёт точно такое бремя доказывания, а в некоторых случаях даже в большей степени, чем заявляющий о существовании" Контр: Но стоит нам только убрать связь аргументов в сторону факта существования этих привычных персон, к примеру, сделать так, что бы большое количество исторических источников до ХV века, повествующих о Платоне, оказались противоречивы, как Платон станет "Чайником", а значит истина о его существовании должна будет нести бремя доказывания. То есть, можно предположить, что бремя доказывания и опровержения прямо пропорционально фактам против и за о высказывании - чем больше фактов за, тем более бремя опровержения, чем больше фактов против, тем более бремя доказывания. 4. Литературный критик, эссеист и писатель Джеймс Вуд считает, что вера в Бога разумнее, чем в чайник, потому что Бог является недостижимой идеей, которую нельзя разрушить, ссылаясь на абстрактные выдумки. Основным тезисом Вуд считает нереификацию Бога — Он не может быть упрощён до одной недоступной вещи. Контр: Бог, являясь непостижимой идеей по утверждению Джеймса Вуда, является иррациональной идеей, а точнее, являясь воспринимаемой и представляемой - ярлыком таковой. То есть, если мы утверждаем что "Бог" - иррациональная непостижимая идея, мы должны понять, что то, что мы называем "Бог" есть некий ярлык, кой мы накладываем на некую непостижимую идею. Что же тогда "Чайник Рассела"? По тому же утверждению Вуда, "Чайник" - идея рациональная и, мало того, как мы поняли ранее возможная. Да, тогда понятно замечание Вуда о различности этих понятий. Но вот что стоит тогда уточнить: ибо я не могу наблюдать понятие "бога", благодаря чему он может быть возможен - ведь факт возможности ''наблюдения и ''фальсифицируемости ''этого наблюдения и определяет возможность явления (о чём и есть МЭ "Чайник Рассела"), любая иррациональная идея, понятие и система, включая идею "бога", становится невозможной. А теперь выберите между верой в возможного "Чайника Рассела" и абсолютно невозможного за своей не наблюдаемостью и не фальсифицируемостью "Бога". В случае, если же мы скажем, что "Бог" рационален, то тогда он станет равен "Чайнику Рассела" и всё вернётся на круги своя. Рассмотрением этого замечания к Чайнику Рассела занимается МЭ "Бидон Сербского". 5. Философ Гэри Гаттинг (Gary Gutting) отвергает «аргумент Рассела», утверждая что этот аргумент позиционирует, что теизм имеет гораздо меньшую фактическую поддержку, чем он на самом деле имеет. Гаттинг отмечает, что многие разумные, компетентные люди обращаются к личному опыту и к философским аргументам в поддержку существования Бога. Таким образом, согласно Гаттингу, просто отвергнуть существование Бога – значит, игнорировать обосновывающий это существование личный опыт ощущений и интерпретаций, и игнорировать философские доводы в пользу существования бога. Контр: Да, да, да! Просим прощения за свои громогласные слоги, но именно так - таков критерий фальсифицируемости. Под фактами мы понимаем только эмпирическую данную - ХХ век убил метафизику! Тысячи по настоящему умных, богатых, успешных людей, пронизанных "Критикой Чистого Разума" Канта и "Философией Духа" Гегеля могут приходить к идеи бога и богу - но эмпирической данной пока мы не получим не одно утверждение о склонности человеческой природы к поиску причин и бога как простейшей предпосылки не посмеет выйти из кругов онтологии! По законом фальсифицируемости я имею полное право игнорировать всё перечисленное выше - но одно наблюдение "Чайника" в Телескоп должно заставить меня признать его существование. 6. Философ Элвин Плантинга (Alvin Plantinga) утверждает, что в основе аргумента Рассела содержится ошибка. Аргумент Рассела предполагает, что нет никаких доказательств против чайника, но Плантинга не согласен: ''«Очевидно, у нас есть много доказательств против наличия чайника на орбите. Например, насколько нам известно, единственный способ, которым чайник мог попасть на орбиту вокруг Солнца, был бы в том, что какая-то страна с достаточно развитыми возможностями космической промышленности вывела этот чайник на эту орбиту. Ни одна страна с такими возможностями не настолько легкомысленна, чтобы тратить свои ресурсы на отправку чайника на орбиту. Кроме того, если бы какая-то страна сделала это, это было бы во всех новостях; мы бы наверняка услышали об этом. Но мы не слышали. И так далее. Таким образом, существует множество доказательств против чайника» Контр: то, что Плантинга зовёт доказательствами, являются лишь предпосылками к утверждению об отсутствии Чайника, но не как не эмпирическими данными (достаточно одного факта) - ибо, как сказано ранее, можно предположить о случайности в лице совпадения молекул фарфора или, тем более, наличии некого абсурдного проекта по запуску кухонной утвари, потерянному чайнику исчезнувших марсиан, а также расы галактических Чайников и прочем, что, аналогично "доказательствами против" (назовём их "мнимое против") Плантига, не будут является "доказательствами за" (назовём "мнимым за"). Тогда стоит сообразить, что наличие "мнимого за" и "мнимого против" свойственно любым утверждениям типа "Чайника Рассела" (феям, лилипутам, НЛО, Лохнесскому Чудовищу, магии, гомеопатии, астрологии, алхимии, криптозоологии, риптилоидам, Венчику в галактике Андромеды, Богу), в то время как принципиальное отсутствие "мнимых за" или "мнимых против" в связи с доказательством их невозможности (к примеру невозможности существования Чайника из фарфора на дне Марианской Впадины или в атмосферы Венеры в течении 5 часов) соответственно представляет из себя опровержение или доказательства утверждения (спойлер: в случае отсутствия "мнимых за" и'' "мнимых против" одновременно мы получаем иррациональную идею). В случае идеи Бога примеры "мнимых за" - различного рода доводы верующих, а примеры "мнимых против" - метафизические философские доказательства, но, тем не менее, не наличие "мнимых за", не наличие "мнимых против" не приводит к изменению Чайника (Бога), а факт Чайника колеблет именно то, что в его сторону нет не доказательств, не опровержений, то есть, что он - "Чайник Рассела". Этические выводы Докинса Ричард Докинз также широко использовал аргумент Рассела о чайнике в своих книгах «Бог как Иллюзия» и «Капеллан Дьявола». Он развил этот аргумент далее, чтобы включить многие взгляды, связанные с деструктивной стороной религии, включая страх, угнетение и преследование, различные виды социально-религиозной розни и вражды. Он пишет, что причина, по которой организованная религия заслуживает прямой враждебности (то есть, причина, по которой стоит занимать позицию «антитеизма», а не просто «атеизма»; антитеизм – позиция, заключающаяся в том, что религия и вера в богов – вредны для людей или общества), состоит в том, что, в отличие от веры в чайник Рассела, религия является мощной, влиятельной, освобожденной от налогов системой. И она систематически передается детям, слишком молодым, чтобы защищать себя. Дети не вынуждены тратить свои юношеские годы на заучивание безумных книг о чайниках. Школы, финансируемые государством, не исключают детей, родители которых предпочитают чайники неправильной формы. Верующие в чайники не забивают камнями неверующих, чайнико-отступников, чайнико-еретиков и чайнико-хулителей. Матери не отговаривают своих сыновей от женитьбы на чайнико-язычнице, родители которой верят не в один, а в три чайника. Люди, которые наливают молоко первым, не разбивают коленные чашечки тем, кто наливает первым чай. Оригинал: ''"The reason organized religion merits outright hostility is that, unlike belief in Russell's teapot, religion is powerful, influential, tax-exempt and systematically passed on to children too young to defend themselves. Children are not compelled to spend their formative years memorizing loony books about teapots. Government-subsidized schools don't exclude children whose parents prefer the wrong shape of teapot. Teapot-believers don't stone teapot-unbelievers, teapot-apostates, teapot-heretics and teapot-blasphemers to death. Mothers don't warn their sons off marrying teapot-shiksas whose parents believe in three teapots rather than one. People who put the milk in first don't kneecap those who put the tea in first" Добавим к этому, что людей не сажают в тюрьмы в светских странах за оскорбление чувств верующих в чайники или за публичную хулу на чайники. Расширенный аргумент Докинза состоит в том, что проблема, которую различные верующие создают для тех, кто не верит в то, во что верят эти верующие, была бы «Бурей в чайнике» (подобно выражению «буря в стакане»), если бы только верующие люди не создавали так много вреда на основе своей веры. А теперь надо вспомнить о том, что Чайник касается не только религий - Чайниками являются лженауки, мифы, поверья, бессмысленные системы и основы диктатур. Большая часть людей всего мира интуитивно приходят к тому, что то, что неопровержимо верно - им подсовывают ложь, "мнимое за" ставя выше "мнимого против" и это "мнимое за" выдавая за доказательство, людей заставляют врать, терять имущество, убивать. Истинность любого Чайника убивает истину её отрицанием - отрицанием понятия фальсифицируемости, наблюдения, эксперимента. Люди верят в абсурд и их жизнь превращается в абсурд - а из хаоса выступают чередой тоталитарные режимы, полные людей, пустых, боящихся, уродливых, глупых, согнувшихся в позу обезьянью под весом лёгкого фарфорового чайничка, бездушно и беззаботно летающего средь Земли и Марса, обломков цивилизации и объедков ума. Вера в Чайники опасна - она не только тормозит общество, она его убивает! Вера превращает всё в то, во что люди верят - а верят в абсурд, в Чайник Всевышний и Человечество Спасший, и получают абсурдное общество. Помните об этом, прежде чем поверить во что-то. В культуре Фактически, Чайник Рассела освободил место для создания множества пародийных религий, высмеивающих догматы и нефальсифицируемые утверждения, в том числе много нынче очень популярные Пастафарианство и Церковь Невидимого Розового Единорога, а также Последний Четвергизм и Средеизм, Церковь Недомудреца, Первая Церковь Последнего Смеха, Эвентуализм, Тавруизм, Кибология, Церковь Марадоны, Дудеизм и другие. Также бывает люди в шутку создают подобия Церкви Чайника Рассела, хотя, к сожалению, не одна из них ещё не добилась соответствующих размеров. Примечания Категория:Модерн Категория:Философские МЭ Категория:Утварь Рассела Категория:МЭ